


Rock, Paper, Scissors.

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hapu is a midget and no one holds it against her, Ilima is a nonbinary, Lana and Mallow flirt with Kiawe slightly even though theyre both pretty gay, M/M, Mallow Lana and Kiawe are main characters, Mina is only lowkey homeless and hippie, Multi, Possible swearing, Pre-Canon, There are more ships, This is litterally the story of Sun and Moon but instead of protag it's the trial leaders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: This year they'd get pokemon.This year they'd battle and become the best.But who released the dangerous pokemon while they chose starters? Why are there other kids popping along their journey? What's this Team Skull thing that's brewing?Who's the weird kid following our three heroes around? Who are the little kids who keep beating them? Who's the blonde girl they keep bumping into who holds at least a lot of the answers?Rock, paper scissors. Who wins?





	

Mallow was the one racing across the region pounding on the dark skinned boy's door. Lana rubbed her eyes, her wrist firmly in Mallow's right hand. The green haired girl had woken her up and pulled her all the way to Paniola town. "Mallow we can leave? Why don't we go to the ruins alone? We can replace hin with another hot athlete." Mallow rolled her eyes. "Kiawe! You have five seconds or we're leaving!"

 

The boy rushed out the door. "Sorry guys, my parents were just taking forever to say goodbye." Lana huffed. "They shouldn't. I mean you are being accompanied by who are about to be the greatest trainers ever."

 

Olivia was the woman sitting by the ruins. The kahunas of each islamd gave little kids their starters after all.

 

The trio already knew who they were going to choose. Lana always enjoyed water types and fishing, Lana loved spending time in her own hidden forest, and Kiawe's family was known for using fire types.

 

Of course everything gets screwed over the second they reach for their pokeballs.


End file.
